


you're just too good to be true

by gaynoorasaetre



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, idek what to tag this bc no one cares about this ship but me but, lesbian ingrid and pan chris are so in love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynoorasaetre/pseuds/gaynoorasaetre
Summary: ingrid can't believe how lucky she is to call her chris her girlfriend.





	you're just too good to be true

**Author's Note:**

> listen i'm @ lesbiannooras on tumblr and i came up with this ship a little while ago like for fun but tbh??? it's a good and pure ship and i want it to start being a Thing. thank you
> 
> also i'm plagiarizing this from something my friend wrote lol
> 
> https://chringrid.tumblr.com/post/166720471788/lesbiannooras-at-linns-wedding-chringrid-dances#notes

sometimes, ingrid couldn't believe her luck. after years of being unsure in her sexuality, in dating guys because she thought she had to, in feeling insecure, she found the perfect girlfriend on her very first try.

chris berg was everything ingrid could have ever wanted. she was beautiful, funny, and with the kindest heart she had ever encountered.

now, chris was wearing a metallic dress with a unicorn headband, an ensemble that would look childish on anyone else, but on chris it worked. they were dancing at their mutual friend linn's wedding, dancing gleefully to the cheesy old love songs that came up. 

chris gasped as the first notes to frankie valli's "can't take my eyes off of you" started to play.

"babe! your favorite song!"

ingrid laughed as chris took both of her hands and began to serenade her

_You're just too good to be true_  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much 

the words took ahold of ingrid, as they always did, but with chris singing them, staring into her eyes, ingrid could feel the tears swelling in her eyes. she loved this girl with her entire heart and, miraculously, chris loved her back just as much.

as the song ended, ingrid looked up at her girlfriend as she wiped her tears away. she grabbed chris's hand and led her outside onto the balcony.

it was nighttime, and the stars were shining over their view of all of central oslo. ingrid grabbed chris's hand and kissed it tenderly.

"have i ever told you i loved you?" she said to her girlfriend.

"only every day of our lives," said chris with an uncharacteristic softness that only few got to see.

"well i should say it more often," she smiled at her girlfriend, her partner-in-crime, the love of her life.

chris smiled.

ingrid leaned in and kissed her girlfriend softly, hand stroking her cheek.

"you're so important to me. i love you so much." said ingrid.

"you're amazing. i'm so glad i have you." chris said back.

"wow, we're so embarrassing." ingrid laughed.

ingrid could hear the first notes of nat king cole's L-O-V-E playing from inside.

"shall we go back inside and be even more embarrassing?" she asked chris with a quirk of her eyebrow.

chris laughed and they rushed back inside to dance to chris's favorite love song.

this time, ingrid serenaded her girlfriend, which turned into the two of them shout-singing to each other in the middle of the dance floor, uninhibited.

as she looked at her girlfriend singing some cheesy love song to her, she thought of all the amazing times they'd had together, and all of the amazing times to come. she was sure she would marry this amazing girl someday, yes, she was definitely sure. looking at chris in the neon lights of the dance floor, she knew for certain.


End file.
